


Feel the Music

by Nuggsmum



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuggsmum/pseuds/Nuggsmum
Summary: This one shot was done for a contest winner in celebration of a milestone in followers. Tom happens upon a lovely lady in a metal club that teaches him about music. Ahem.





	Feel the Music

I stood watching the all the flights listed on the outgoing board flip from delayed to cancelled, one by one. I groaned when ours flipped over to the red cancelled. Turning to look at my best friend, who was in line to check in, I pointed at the board.  
“Stranded in Amsterdam, bitch!“ Ella yelled, pushing past the people behind her in line. She ran back over to me, stopping at my side and jumping up and down. "This is fucking awesome! We are going out. Its a sign. We need to party like its 1999 tonight, my girl!”  
Pulling me back towards the exit, she ran me into a tall man who was looking at the departures screen that was now all cancellations. He looked at me and gave me a small, sweet smile as I apologized. His friend seemed to be having the same reaction as Ella was, going on about going to some club that evidently Mr. Tall hadn’t wanted to go to.  
I called the hotel we had just left, and they still had one available room. It seemed that the storm that had overtaken the region was going to be there for the next few days. Hurricane force winds and torrential rains had stranded many passengers. I prayed that we wouldn’t have to stay longer than another night. I had a job and real life to get back to.  
Exiting the airport, the wind and rain whipped around us, as we tried to hail a cab. Finally managing to get one, it took us twenty-five minutes to get back to the hotel, a ride that should have taken ten.  
After we got settled in, I was sitting on the bed in my yoga pants and a tank top, watching the weather. Ella came out of the bathroom, decked out in a sexy leather corset that framed her colorful tattoos and plaid mini skirt. Her dark eye makeup made her crystal blue eyes look almost unearthly. She stood with her hands on her hips and stared at me, tapping her foot.  
“Iris. I said that we were going out. Why are you in your pajamas? Go on. Get changed. You’re going to love this place, I promise! I just looked and they have a Metallica cover band playing! Its like we were meant to get stranded!” She laughed at me as I jumped off the bed and grabbed my suitcase.  
While she looked amazing, I never really dressed like that. I chose a flowing, knitted, white top and some black skinny jeans. I pulled on my black ankle boots, watching Ella pull on her knee high boots.  
“I love that top. I should wear stuff like that, but I’d get a stain on it somehow!” She laughed, pulling me out of the room with her. “I love your style, Iris. It’s sexy, yet not like, boom, in your face, you know? I never really managed to master that.”  
I stared at her, smiling. She was always so unintentionally intentionally sexy. She tried to be sexy, dressed to turn heads, but in reality, she didn’t really care, so it made her over the top outfits even that more incredible. No one could pull it off like her.  
We had the night manager call us a cab to get us to the club, and he ushered us out to the waiting car with a large umbrella, wishing us a good night. When we reached the club, we mad a mad dash for the entrance, the bouncer saw us coming and threw the door open.  
Running into the club, the music washed over me. The place was packed, dark and the music was on fire. Sad But True was being given a true cover by the band, the singer killing it. He looked oddly like the guy who fixed the copier at work, button up short sleeve shirt and all, but he was a master.  
I watched as Ella was enveloped by the crowd, dancing up a storm and already turning heads. I smiled, knowing I wouldn't be seeing her for a while. That was fine by me, as I usually like to enjoy the music, not get crushed by the crowd.  
I meander over to the bar, and ordered a Macallan 25, which earned me a smile and nod from the bartender. She went to get my drink, and I took a seat on the tall stool, turning to watch the crowd and the band. Looking to my left, I noticed Mr. Tall from the airport, watching me. He gives me the same small, sweet smile as when I bumped into him, then he looked back down into his drink.  
Thanking the bartender as she handed me mine, I hopped down and moved across the bar to sit next to him. I took a sip, and welcomed the smooth fire that coated my throat and warmed my belly. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and he was watching me curiously.  
“Your friend drag you here as well?” He asked, his smooth, English accent rolling over me with the same effect as the music. He looked like he wasn’t having the best of times.  
“What makes you say that?” I asked him. He looked me up and down and smiled.  
“You don’t look like your friend. Not that there is anything wrong with how she was dressed, just she fits in here. You don’t, so much.” He said, seeming a little flustered as he carried on. “I don’t mean that you don’t look nice, you do, actually. Look very nice. Too nice for a place like this. Not that your friend looks like a bad sort, but she just looked like she fits in better, with all the leather…”  
He sighed and looked back at his drink. I laughed quietly and leaned into him, bumping his shoulder gently with my own.  
“Simmer down, dude. I get it. I don’t look like I would enjoy this kind of music. It’s ok. I get that a lot. In fact, I love this stuff. I’ve seen Metallica eight times. I take it this isn’t your cup of tea?” I took another deep sip on the whiskey, closing my eyes in rapture. “So good.”  
“I’m sorry?" He asked, looking at me.  
"Do you like whiskey?” I asked him. He nodded. I held my glass out to him. He took it from me, but didn’t drink from it.  
“What? You think I would drug a beautiful Macallan 25?” His eyes lit up at the mention of the top shelf whiskey. He held the glass up to his nose, taking a deep breath, then took a sip, closing his eyes in enjoyment.  
“Oh that is good, isn’t it?” He said. I waived to the bartender, holding up two fingers. She nodded and went to get us both another glass. “Oh, here. Allow me.” He said, reaching to pull out his wallet. I held my hand up.  
“On me, Mr. Tall. So, tell me. What don’t you like about this kind of music?” I asked, the warmth of the whiskey making me want to convert this man. He smiled and shrugged.  
“Mr. Tall?” He asked, looking taken aback a little. “Excuse me. Where are my manners, my name’s-” I cut him off by putting my finger over his lips.  
“Shhh. I don’t want to know your name, Mr. Tall. I want you to stop talking and listen. Close your eyes and listen to the music. Let the sound wash over you. Feel the music in your chest. Hear the words. Understand what he’s singing about.” I finished, my finger lingering on his lips. His eyes stayed locked on mine.  
I pulled my hand away and watched him as he did as I asked and let his eyes drift shut. He was still for a moment, then his head began to bob, ever so slightly. He was getting it. I reached over and grabbed his hand, pulling him off his stool and with me into the crowd of people dancing.  
He stood as I danced around him, looking like he didn’t know what to do. I grabbed his hands, placing them on my hips and leaned into him, speaking into his ear.  
“Just feel the music.” He gave me the small, shy smile and began to move with me. I lost track of the songs, our bodies getting closer and closer. I couldn’t help myself when I pulled him to me, my lips meeting his, and I tasted the whiskey on his tongue.  
I pulled him with me to a dark hallway on the other side of the club. Not knowing where it went and not really caring. I just knew that I had to be alone with this man. Pushing open the door at the end of the hallway, we ended up on a balcony, in the pouring rain. The wind slammed the door shut, but I didn’t care.  
The music was loud enough on the other side of the door, we could still hear it as I pushed him back against the door, kissing him. His hands settled against my hips, pulling me to him, as he gently nipped at my bottom lip.  
He kissed my neck, licking and sucking his way down to my top, which he pulled at, lifting it enough to access my chest. He licked his way down to the top of my bra, pulling down the cups so that he could take me in his mouth. I moaned as his tongue flicked my hard nipple, gripping his hair.  
He pulled back, breathing hard. The wind was howling, and the rain coming in sheets. He captured my mouth in a searing kiss.  
“God, you’re so beautiful. But this is madness! I don’t even know your name!” He cried, barely able to make himself heard over the wind.  
“Feel the music?” I yelled over the din. He nodded. The vibrations could still be felt, even if he could no longer hear the music over the storm. He gripped my hips again, squeezing, before his hands strayed to the waist line of my jeans. His finger dipped down below my belt, running along my lower abdomen. I grasped his belt, pulling it free and quickly unzipping his pants.  
He ran his fingers along my belly, teasing me. I groaned and slapped his hand out of the way, unbuttoning and pulling down my jeans as quick as I could, considering the were soaked and stuck to me. He watched me, his eyes following my every move, as if he was saving it to view later in his mind. I slowed down, making sure to give him a good memory.  
I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me.  
“I want you to fuck me. Hard and fast. Just like the music.” I yelled over the noise of the wind and rain. He swallowed hard, and pulled me closer to him. I could feel his erection, hard and insistent against my belly. His hands skimmed down my sides, down to my ass. He cupped my ass, pulling me up into his arms and against his cock.  
Pinning me against the door, I felt his finger at my entrance, gently probing my already slick core. I ground against his hand, feeling the vibrations of the music against the door at my back. He was kissing me, gently as he stroked me into a near frenzy, I could feel myself starting to build and I was seeking release when he puled his fingers away.  
Quickly, he lined up his cock and slowly entered. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. His face was buried in my neck as he kissed and sucked. He began to pump, fast and hard, just like I’d told him to do. His strokes were matching the rhythm of the vibrations and I felt my self tighten around him again and again, throwing my head back against the door.  
He continued to pump, seeking his own release. I wrapped my legs tighter around his waist, pulling him deeper. I was just on the verge of another orgasm when I felt him twitch inside me and he filled me completely. He pinned me to the door with his hips, and I squeezed my legs together, holding him to me. It was just enough friction to send me crashing over the edge once more.  
He held me, breathing hard. I was out of breath myself and couldn’t have moved if you told me to. The music in the club continued on, as did the rain and the wind, but it must have been slightly less, because I could now actually hear the music a little.  
Eventually, he lowered me back down. He leaned forward, grasping my chin gently, kissing my bottom lip.  
“Please, your name?” He asked, his blue eyes standing out on the dark balcony. I shook my head and gave him a saucy smile as I pulled back on my pants.  
“It’s vacation, Hiddleston!” His eyes widened at the use of his name. “Yeah, I know who you are, but don’t worry. I have a life to get back to, and this was something I will never forget, but it has to stay here. We were given a free night by this glorious storm. You need to lighten up. Live in the moment a little. Nothing like some good whiskey, hard rock and great sex to get you back on track. Just think, wherever you hear this kind of music, you can remember this and think of your mystery girl.”  
I kissed him once more, then opened the door and went back inside. I left him standing on the balcony, and went to find Ella and head back to our hotel.  
  



End file.
